1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to articles of footwear and in particular to footwear with multiple cleat sizes.
2. Description of Related Art
Articles of footwear with more than one cleat size have been previously proposed. Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,503) teaches an outer sole structure for an athletic shoe with molded cleats of two different types. The cleats of the first type are disposed around the periphery of the sole and the cleats of the second type are primarily disposed in the remaining portions of the sole. Each of the first cleats has three surfaces extending outward from a major exterior surface of the outsole to a flat crown that is parallel to the major exterior surface. The second cleats are generally conical in shape and extend outwardly from the sole to about half the height of the first cleats.
Minihane (U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,840) also teaches a shoe where more than one type of cleat is provided. In particular, Minihane teaches a structure having cleats of two different types including uniformly spaced frustoconical cleats in the ball and heel areas and spaced peripheral cleats at the edges of the sole. In the Minihane design, the peripheral cleats are generally shorter than the frustoconical cleats.
While the prior art teaches articles of footwear including multiple cleat sizes, the prior art does not teach different sized cleats disposed along the lateral and medial sides. Additionally, the prior art teaches generally flat cleats that conform to a planar surface. The prior art does not teach cleats that are contoured to a curved surface in the forefoot area. Furthermore the prior art does not teach cleats including indented cleat tips.